Terlampau
by le.clarius
Summary: AU-kinda. "Jadi, kau kembali ke sini?" tanyanya. "Indië." / Dan ia menyadari betapa pemuda yang selalu dipanggilnya "Indië" itu telah berubah setelah bertahun-tahun mereka tak bertemu.


_I myself see, hast thou come back herein_

_And now, dwell again in this woeful domain_

.

* * *

.

**TERLAMPAU**

**Disclaimer:**

Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning:**

AU... _kinda_. OC Male!Indonesia. Mention of other OCs. OOC _maybe_. Dialog_, a little too much for my liking_. _Nothing that matter, but may thou take the hints yet freely, yes?_ :)

.

* * *

.

Ia menghela napasnya.

Bahkan hari-hari tengah tahun yang seharusnya cerah di bawah kubah langit terang tak lagi bisa mencapai kota ini. Gelap, berbayang awan kelabu yang tampaknya selalu menggantung di atas atap. Tidak sekalipun membiarkan cahaya terang dari sinar matahari lolos. Tidak—dengan puluhan cerobong besar yang membumbung, tersebar di antero kota ini dan bekerja 24 jam dalam seminggu penuh, memproduksi asap-kabut yang menyesakkan rongga dada.

Pun hujan yang turun kini tak lagi menghapus keberadaan gelap itu di atmosfer, hanya menambah kerutan di dahinya—ya, air yang turun dari langit itu sudah jadi terasa asam.

Seperti hari ini juga. Hujan baru selesai turun dan ia merasa sesak seharian berada di dalam ruangan. Persetan kalau semerbak aroma asam akan menggerogoti paru-parunya, ia menyambar mantel tebal dari rak dan memasang sepatunya.

"_Broer_*? Mau ke mana?" tanya adik perempuannya yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Jalan-jalan sebentar. Aku muak seharian di dalam," balasnya.

"Apa kau tak membawa masker? Hujan baru saja reda."

"Tak usah, Belgie," ia menolak, "Hanya sebentar."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati kalau begitu," pesan sang adik yang ia tanggapi dengan anggukan kepala.

Terdengar pintu kayu yang berat berdecit ketika dibuka dan bunyi _klik_ pelan ketika tertutup kembali.

Kelabu segera menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka di luar rumah.

.

* * *

.

Tepi jalan masih basah, terinjak di bawah sol sepatunya. Ia meringis membayangkan bagaimana asam itu akan mengikis sepatunya lebih cepat—dan memang begitulah yang telah terjadi sejak kota ini berubah begitu drastis dekade tahun yang lalu. Hidungnya mengkerut ketika aroma asam menyerang rongganya—"Uhuk, uhuk!"—membuatnya terbatuk sekilas. Ia bisa merasakan asam itu berubah jadi pedih.

Ah, itu sesuatu yang jarang. Hujan asam hari ini tampaknya lebih parah daripada kemarin. Ia bertanya mengapa—namun segera pertanyaan itu terlupakan ketika melihat gerbang penuh karat dari taman yang sepi pengunjung di depan matanya. Alisnya terangkat—_baiklah, sesekali boleh juga ke sana_, ia membatin.

Sepasang alisnya terangkat lebih tinggi ketika matanya menemukan sesosok orang tengah duduk di salah satu bangku di tepi taman itu, dengan selapis jas hujan menutupi atas kepalanya. Ia tak bisa melihat wajah orang itu dengan jelas—namun jas hujan biru kusam yang dipakai orang itu untuk melindungi diri jelas terlihat menderita karena serangan asam. Lubang-lubang kecil mulai nampak karena lapisan plastik yang terkikis rendahnya pH.

Merasa ingin sedikit berbaik hati, ia menghampiri sosok itu, seorang pemuda—_apa dia tak apa-apa kena hujan seperti itu?_—dan mencuri pandang pada wajahnya. Orang itu tampaknya menyadari keberadaannya, karena mengalihkan pandangan mata ke arahnya.

Dua pasang mata—sepasang mata hijau, sepasang lagi kristal cemani—membesar ketika bertemu, diiringi dua mulut yang memanggil di saat bersamaan—

"KAU?"

.

* * *

.

Ia mengelap bangku dengan sapu tangannya—tak peduli kalau secarik kain itu akan jadi kusam ataupun terkikis dan duduk di samping sang pemuda yang telah menurunkan jas hujan rusak itu dari atas kepalanya. Ia duduk dan mencuri pandang ke sosok di sisinya itu—sudah berapa tahun ia tak bertemu pemuda ini?

Namun ia sedikit tertegun ketika tak lagi merasakan atmosfer... tertentu dari sosok sang pemuda berambut hitam itu. Mata gelap itu tatapannya tak lagi sedingin ataupun setajam dulu, ia menyadari.

Ia berdehem untuk memecah hening yang mengambang di atmosfer mereka.

"Jadi, kau kembali ke sini?" tanyanya. "Indië."

Pemuda itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan perlahan mengalihkan wajahnya dari genangan berlumpur yang terbentuk di depan mereka kepada sang lelaki Belanda. Salah satu sudut bibirnya tersungging dalam senyuman kecil.

"Sudah lama aku tak mendengar orang memanggilku dengan nama itu," ujarnya. Pemuda itu mengedikkan bahunya. "Mungkin aku hanya sebentar di sini. Mungkin aku tak akan bisa pergi lagi dari tempat ini."

"Huh?" jawabannya ketika mendengar balasan sang pemuda yang begitu... ambigu. Tampaknya ada beberapa hal tak berubah dari sang pemuda—seperti kata-kata membingungkan itu, yang tampaknya selalu datang darinya.

Ia mengalihkan matanya ke horizon jauh. "Tapi aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Apa... kau masih membenciku sekarang?"

"Tidak." Ia mendengarnya menjawab dengan nada yang begitu datar, seperti masalah itu adalah sesuatu yang begitu wajar. Alisnya terangkat sekilas sebelum turun lagi.

"Heh." Ia tersenyum kecil, merasa sedikit lebih ringan. "Lalu apa yang membuatmu kembali, Indië?"

"Tak ada alasan khusus—" jawab sang pemuda, "—mungkin."

Dahinya mengerut. "Kau ini! Berhentilah dengan kata-kata ambigu itu."

Ia bisa mendengarnya tertawa kecil. Suara yang selalu bisa mengangkat sedikit atmosfer aneh yang selalu berdansa di antara mereka berdua—dan kelegaan yang terasa asing seakan membasuh dalam dirinya.

"Karena tak ada lagi yang tempat aku bisa pulang, Neth."

Itu pertama kali ia mendengar sang pemuda mengutarakan namanya dengan nada yang tidak dingin. Dan ia menyadari betapa pemuda yang ia panggil "Indië" itu berubah setelah bertahun-tahun mereka berpisah, setelah bertahun-tahun pergi meninggalkan kota yang menyesakkan batin ini.

"Apa maksudmu?" ia bertanya.

Hening menguasai taman itu beberapa saat. Ia melirik gerbang dari besi yang kini telah penuh diukir karat ketika mendengar sepasang... dua pasang langkah kaki datang. Seorang anak lelaki berambut pirang dengan syal melingkari lehernya datang menggandeng tangan seorang anak gadis yang tampak lebih tua setahun, dua tahun darinya. Dan ia terpikir betapa ironi telah banyak mengisi kota ini.

"Kau masih ingat mengapa aku pergi dari tempat ini?" Pertanyaan itu membuat perhatiannya teralih kembali pada sang pemuda.

Ia mengangguk. "Tentang kau ingin mencari keluargamu itu?"

Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya, sebuah senyum bermain di wajahnya. "Aku menemukannya. Dua orang kakakku, di tempat yang paling tak terduga."

Baik, itu... sedikit _mengejutkan_. Dan membuat ia mengangkat alisnya.

"Ah, itu..." ia bergumam, "...sedikit mengejutkan."

"Tidak juga, karena orang-orang itu tak pernah memberitahu tentang keluargaku._ Mereka _menyimpan segalanya dari semua orang."

Ia mengerti. Karena itu ia tak akan bertanya tentang _mereka_—dan orang-orang yang telah menanam luka begitu banyak di hati orang-orang. Orang-orang yang telah mengubah kota ini begitu drastis dari wajahnya yang familiar dulu, ...kini jadi eksistensi yang begitu asing. Bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri yang lahir dan besar di kota ini.

"Lalu?" ia bertanya.

"Aku tinggal dengan kedua kakakku untuk beberapa tahun. Mereka orang-orang yang baik. Sederhana dan... ah, bahkan bayanganku akan penolakan mereka tak terbukti." Pemuda itu menghembuskan napas yang bergetar. "Karena aku hanya pernah hidup sebagai orang buangan di sini, aku tak berpikir mereka akan menerimaku."

_Ia benar-benar sudah berubah_—pikir sang lelaki Belanda. Bayangan tentang seorang anak yang berpenampilan lusuh di hari berhujan deras kembali datang ke pikirannya. Seorang anak yang sering dianggap sebelah mata karena warna mata dan rambutnya yang begitu berbeda di antara orang-orang berambut pirang-cokelat-merah dan bermata biru-hijau—yang selalu balas menatap dingin setiap orang yang memandangnya.

Sekali ia ingat tatkala mencoba memberikan sepotong roti pada anak itu—dan berakhir pulang membawa luka cakaran di lengannya.

"Ha, mereka benar-benar orang yang baik." Ia melihat dari sudut mata sang pemuda mengucek matanya. "Hanya satu kejadian merengut segalanya. Aku hampir saja percaya kalau nasib buruk mengikutiku, seperti kata orang-orang di sini."

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya cepat.

Atmosfer terasa berat untuk beberapa saat. Pemuda itu terdiam.

Ia berdehem. "Kau tidak perlu bercerita kalau tidak mau—"

Namun pemuda itu segera menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja hari itu... lebih terasa seperti mimpi... sebuah mimpi buruk. Sampai sekarang, aku merasa tak berada di tempat yang nyata."

"Indië..." Matanya membesar.

"Tapi Neth, aku ingin berhenti merasa seperti itu. Aku tahu mereka sudah tidak ada lagi, tapi jiwa ini—" Pemuda itu memeluk dirinya sendiri, menggigil seakan kedinginan—walau sebenarnya gemetaran itu berasal dari alasan yang sama sekali berbeda. "—jiwa ini masih menolak untuk bangun. Aku... sedang mencoba untuk bangun. Mengertilah, Neth."

Ia tak bisa berkata-kata. Sedikit kebingungan akan kalimat sang pemuda namun tetap saja kepalanya pelan-pelan terangguk—seakan ia bisa mengerti, walau sebenarnya tidak. Sekilas dari jauh ia bisa mendengar kecipak air yang berasal dari sepasang anak yang tengah bermain dengan kubangan. Suara tawa ringan mereka terbawa deru angin sampai ke telinganya.

Sang pemuda perlahan tenang. Hembusan napas panjang mengikuti. "Aku tak pernah bisa menerima kenyataan itu, bahwa _mereka_ datang hingga ke tempat kakak-kakakku... dan mengambil segalanya..."

Matanya membesar dan tenggorokannya hampir tersedak. _Mereka lagi?_

"...tak ada yang tersisa dari _Raka_*, hanya aku sendirian lagi..." Pemuda itu melanjutkan dengan suara kecil. "Karena itulah aku kembali lagi kemari, Neth. Aku tak tahu tempat lain."

Hening mengambang sekali lagi. Ia bisa mendengar tawa kedua anak itu dengan lebih jelas. Mata hijaunya menatap sosok kedua anak itu dengan kasihan sambil membayangkan betapa berat waktu yang telah dialami pemuda di sampingnya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan kebahagiaan itu retak jika anak-anak seperti mereka mengetahui kenyataan yang tengah terjadi di tempat ini—ah, tidak. Mungkin di semua tempat di dunia.

"Kita tak bisa melawan _mereka_, huh?" gumamnya mendadak.

"Kau benar soal itu, Neth. Mereka bisa membunuh kita... lebih mudah daripada seekor nyamuk."

Senyuman kecil namun pahit terkembang di bibirnya. Ia mendengar angin berderu keras dan udara bertambah dingin dengan aroma asam mulai mengental di udara. Ah, hujan akan datang lagi. Ia menyaksikan kedua anak itu berhenti bermain dan berlari bergandengan tangan meninggalkan taman.

"Hei, Indië. Sepertinya akan hujan lagi," ujar sang lelaki Belanda.

"Ya," balas sang pemuda sambil menutupkan kembali jas hujan usangnya ke atas kepala. Ia menyadari lubang itu bertambah semakin besar.

Napasnya terhela. Senyuman kecil terkedut di bibirnya. "Benda itu tak akan bertahan lama, kau tahu?"

Kepala sang pemuda terangguk, namun ia tak membalas kata-kata sang lelaki Belanda.

Ia mengalihkan wajahnya ke gerbang taman. "Kau bisa ikut ke rumahku... untuk sementara."

"Eh?" Sang pemuda terdengar terkejut. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya pada sang pemuda lagi. Ia menahan tawa kecil yang hendak memaksa keluar, hanya berakhir sebagai senyuman kecil. Mimik terkejut sang pemuda perlahan meleleh ke dalam senyuman—yang paling lebar yang ia lihat darinya hari ini.

_Kau benar-benar sudah berubah—_Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya, melirik kala mendengar sepasang langkah milik sang pemuda mengikuti dari belakangnya—..._mungkin karena kakakmu. Kau bahkan tak lagi punya tatapan dingin itu, bahkan setelah mereka meninggalkanmu lagi—_

"Terima kasih, Neth."

"Tak usah dipikirkan." Ia mengedikkan bahunya. "Pastikan saja kau tak mengotori rumahku dan membuat marah Belgie."

Angin kental dengan bau asam berderu bersama tawa kecil sang pemuda yang sejak lama ia panggil "Indië"—pemuda yang tak pernah ia ketahui nama aslinya. Mendung datang dari balik cakrawala dan mengikuti kedua sosok yang berjalan beriringan.

.

(**end**)

.

*) _Broer_ (Dutch), _Raka_ (Kawi) = Kakak

* * *

A/N:

_Yes,_ saya tahu isinya hanya dialog dan beberapa deskripsi yang-gak-terlalu-penting dengan setting yang agak vague... dan angst yang tipis ;w; (_can't leave this one out, can I?_). Tapi karena saya cukup suka, jadi... yah... #kedikbahu. Lagipula saya hanya ingin menulis sesuatu... dan tengah pengen sesuatu yang... mild.. lagi #apaanini. Dan... karena saya suka sebal sama diri sendiri kalau lama gak nulis orz.

Review_, please, if milord and milady deigned._

Oh, hampir lupa. _Very belated_—tapi tetep _alles gute zum geburstag _untuk FHI tercintah :* - yang tambah usia jadi 3 tahun tanggal 7 Juni kemarin X'D. Semoga tambah maju dan tambah keren~ ;)

-lele


End file.
